Auction House
The Auction House (abbreviated as AH) is a wonderful place to find what you need or even make some money for yourself. You can find or sell weapons, armor, trade goods, recipes and reagents. Each faction has its own Auction House, and the two factions share Auction Houses in territory. Auctions are also one of the best money-sinks in the game. The original three Auction Houses were located in Ironforge, Orgrimmar and Booty Bay prior to patch 0.10 which moved the interfaction Auction House to Gadgetzan. As of patch 1.9, each capital city has its own Auction House. All Auction Houses of the same faction are linked. With the release of the Burning Crusade expansion and patch 2.0.1, the Exodar's Auction House was added to Alliance-linked Auction Houses, and the Silvermoon City Auction House was added to Horde-linked Auction Houses. As of Warlords of Draenor, all Auction Houses are connected between factions. Each realm (or linked group of realms) has its own auction house data, so player characters can only access their realm's auction data in-game. In Warlords of Draenor The Warlords of Draenor expansion merged availability of items in the previously separate Alliance, Horde, and Neutral auction houses, Watcher|date=1-Jul-2014 1:05 AM PDT|bluequote=Yes, in 6.0 auction houses are unified between factions on a given server. The benefit you cite is a major reason behind the change.}} Restrictions on who can interact with faction-specific auctioneers remain. Auction House locations *' Horde:' **Orgrimmar in Durotar — from the main entrance, it's the third building on the right. Several more were added in Cataclysm around the city (Valley of Honor and Valley of Strength). **Thunder Bluff in Mulgore — at two tents on the Lower Rise, near the bank and flight tower. **Undercity in Tirisfal Glades — at all the raised platforms around the middle ring of the city, between the trade center and outer ring. ** Silvermoon City in Eversong Woods — one is in the center of the Bazaar; the other is in a large building in the middle of the Royal Exchange across from the inn. ** Shattrath City in Terrokar Forest, in the Aldor bank ( ) and in the Scryers bank ( ). Characters can only access the auction house of the faction they are neutral or better with Aldor or Scryers. Note: You can access either auction house (and bank) until you choose a faction. ** Look for in the Like Clockwork engineering shop, Dalaran. ** Look for engineer-only in the Shrine of Two Moons, Vale of Eternal Blossoms. ** Warspear in Ashran — the open air auction house building is directly the north of the inn. *** Level 2 Trading Posts in the Frostwall garrison (in Frostfire Ridge) can have an , if the required parts are assembled. *' Alliance:' **Ironforge in Dun Morogh — between the two passages leading from the main entrance, directly facing the bank across the footbridge. **Stormwind City in Elwynn Forest — in the Trade District, slightly to the north, before you get to the Inn. It would be visible from the spot in the center where two guards are situated, and behind it is a passage to the Canals. There is also one in the Dwarven District in the building across from the bank. **Darnassus in Teldrassil — the second northernmost building in the Tradesmen's Terrace, southwest of the Warrior's Terrace. It looks like a tipped over beaker on the map. ** The Exodar in Azuremyst Isle — in the Seat of the Naaru, off the southeast side of the seat, sign located out front. ** Shattrath City in Terrokar Forest, in the Aldor bank ( ) and in the Scryer bank ( ). Characters can only access the auction house of the faction they are neutral or better with. Note: You can access either auction house (and bank) until you choose a faction. ** Look for in the Like Clockwork engineering shop, Dalaran. ** Look for engineer-only in the Shrine of Seven Stars, Vale of Eternal Blossoms. ** Stormshield in Ashran — the open auction house building is east and slightly north of the inn. ***Level 2 Trading Posts in the Lunarfall garrison (in Shadowmoon Valley) can have an , if the required parts are assembled. *' Neutral:' ** at Gadgetzan in Tanaris Desert — from the south entrance, it's the first building on the right (next to ). It's the only underground building there. ** , , and around Booty Bay in Stranglethorn Vale in the house in the lowest level closest to the inn and on crates outside the bank. ** at Everlook in Winterspring — inside the building with the huge telescope, where the bank is, too. Faction restrictions Access to auction houses requires interacting with an auctioneer NPC or object (usually an ). Access is restricted based on the affiliation of the NPC or device. For NPCs, the affiliation is obvious, but for objects (devices) it depends on whether it is fixed in place or temporarily created. Fixed devices are almost always , unless they appear in a faction-specific area. Created devices are restricted to the creator or the faction of the creator. As of Warlords of Draenor, all forms of access connect to a unified auction house (per realm). Auction system UI The auction system has four parts (as of Patch 6.1.2): * Browse tab (default) — Search and bid on auctions, see "Finding items" and "Bidding on items" below. ** Game Time search button — support for system. * Bids tab — Bid status, see "Bidding on items" and "Checking bid status" below. * Auctions tab — Auction creation and status, see "Selling items" and "Check your auctions" below. Finding items By right-clicking on the auctioneer NPC, a dialog box is opened where one can interface with the auction system at the default Search screen. If you know the name of what you wish to find, simply enter all or part of it in the Name field, and click the Search button on the upper right, and the UI will return all the items that match the string you entered. Otherwise, you can search by category: on the left, there are some blue buttons that are preset to search specific categories of items. Click on the category of item you wish the find (i.e., weapon, armor, spell, recipe, etc.). Some category items will then display sub-categories. After choosing the category and sub-category, if applicable, click Search. A listing of the items you requested, if there are any available in that category, will be displayed in the right pane of the dialog. Searching for WoW Tokens In Patch 6.1.2, support for was added to the browse part of the UI window. Game Time search button not selected on left side of Auction House window: Game Time search button selected on left side of Auction House window: Bidding on items You bid on an item at the auction by clicking the item after doing a search (discussed above in Finding Items). This will put the initial bid amount or the default next highest bid amount in the entry areas at the bottom of the screen ([ ] [ ] [ ] ). Enter a new amount you would like to bid or leave the default amount and click the Bid button. The amount of your bid is then removed from your character's available cash and placed in escrow until the auction is over. Optionally, if the item has a "buyout" price, you can click the Buyout button after selecting the item and the amount will be immediately removed from your available cash and the item will be mailed to you. A confirmation alert will appear before your buyout is accepted. If your bid wins, the item is mailed to you through the in-game mail system. If you are outbid or the auction is canceled, your bid that was previously placed in escrow is mailed to you instead. All in all, the auctions are a convenient means of getting rid of excess inventory one might not be able use due to level or class restrictions, or products that one makes using their professions. Auctions are also a great tool for finding items one might need. These items can get expensive, so be prepared when locating and pricing items at auctions. Prices also reflect, as well as directly influence, the inflation ratio of the economy. Patch 1.7 added a dressing room feature to preview how items look when worn without bidding or buying. Although, you can now use this feature anywhere. Checking bid status After you enter the auction system and make some bids, you can click the second Bid tab at the bottom to see the status of your bids. You will see the following for each item you've bid on: * Item icon (including quantity) and name. * Required level to use item. * Time left on auction (short, medium, long, or very long). * Buyout Price. * Whether your bid is the Highest Bid, you have been Outbid, or the Auction Cancelled. * The current bid. Auction lengths * Short - Less than 30 minutes. * Medium - Between 30 minutes and 2 hours. * Long - Between 2 hours and 12 hours. * Very Long - Between 12 hours and 48 hours. Note: If an item receives a large number of bids in a short amount of time, the duration on that item will be automatically increased by the AH (e.g., a Short length will be changed to Medium, and a Medium to Long). It appears that the change in length is to the minimum amount for that length, not the maximum. I.e., a change from Medium to Long changes the length to 2 hours, not 12. Selling items To sell items at the AH, select the rightmost Auction tab at the bottom of the screen. When the auction pane comes up, drag an item from your inventory to the Auction Item slot on the upper left. Enter the price at which you want bidding to start ([ ] [ ] [ ] ), and the Auction Duration (12, 24, or 48 hours). It is often a good idea to set a "buyout" price. These amounts may be the same, or different, as is the player's wish, but the buyout price cannot be lower than the minimum bid price. A Deposit fee will be charged when you list an item for auction. This fee is based on the length of the auction as well as the vendor value of the item: minimum fee of 1 silver. If your item is bid on and eventually sells, the fee will be refunded, but a 5% cut will be taken by the auction house (15% in neutral auction houses). If the auction ends without a bid, the fee is lost (see Formulas: Auction House: Fees). Any money from a successful auction sale will be mailed to the character who placed the item(s) for auction via the in-game mail system. As of Patch 2.2.0, Auction House generated emails for successful auction sales will now have a one-hour delay and is no longer instantaneous. It is now possible to enter the bid amount and buyout price per stack or per individual item, as well as designate the stack size and how may stacks you wish to sell. This makes creating auctions simpler, as it allows you to create multiple auctions at once, but it has led to the auction house being flooded with single stack items. This could be beneficial to the seller, as it means that people can buy the exact amount of an item that they want, but it may also mean that people who sell in single stacks lose money, as many people will want to buy items in relatively large stacks (see Auction House tips). Checking your auctions To the right of where you create your auctions, there is a list of your current items up for auction and their status. You will see the following for each item you've auctioned: * Item name * Time left on auction (short, medium, long or very long) * The current bid You can cancel any auction by clicking it and clicking the Cancel Auction button at the bottom of the screen. However, you will lose the deposit that you paid when first placing the item up for auction. Auction House tips * It is best to look up similar items before putting your item(s) up for auction. This gives you a view of supply and demand for items like yours. You can then make a more informed decision about whether to even put your item(s) up for auction, now or later, and how much to price the item for. As much as you may hate losing the extra money, sometimes it is simply more expedient and efficient to sell some items to a merchant NPC than to bother with the auction. * Some customers prefer to buy complete stacks of cheap trade items (20 for most items). On the other hand, if the item is expensive, and is only used in a few recipes, and only a few are needed, selling in small lots may work better. Try to sell in a quantity that is useful to the customer. If the common recipe uses four, selling in stacks of four could work well. * Quest completion items sell in the quantity the quest needs or less. One is a good stack size, because it lets the buyers select as many as they need and not buy excess. To the buyer, excess items are increased cost —- and a higher individual price is often cheaper. * For some low-cost items, you can avoid a deposit fee by adjusting the stack size low enough. This works for low-end food items, which sell slowly, and would be unprofitable with a deposit fee. * Set a buyout price. You will usually get a better price, and sell more often and more quickly. This is true for most items, but especially with trade goods and consumables, where people are often in a want-it-now situation. Most people do not want to wait for 8+ hours until they get their 20 light leather; they tend to buy out auctions instead of bidding and waiting. Above rules for reasonable pricing still apply. * Get a sense of your realm's economy. If you see an item selling for substantially less than it normally does, you could buy it out and sell it for a profit! * Beware of people setting ridiculously high prices. This is done on many items. If the item is a weapon or piece of armor, look at similar pieces. This can help you determine a fair price. * There are people that set a buyout to 99g when 99s is the reasonable price. They hope to trick buyers into not noticing the difference. Of course, they could also have made a mistake when entering prices. * Be careful when you are buying out large amounts of items (i.e., trade goods), and make sure you are not paying full-stack price for a stack that is not full. * Since more people play on the weekends, weekend prices tend to be different from the weekdays' (Mon-Fri). High-demand items will tend to be priced higher during the weekend and lower during the week. Items that crafters make to skill up can flood the market with much seller competition and low prices over the weekend and much lower supply and higher prices during the week. Use these fluctuations to your advantage. * Auctions will still count down during realm downtime, so you may be less likely to be outbid if bidding right before the server shuts down for extended maintenance. Of course, many others will have the same idea. This also means it may be wiser to wait until after an extended downtime to set up an auction. * Addons such as Auctioneer, TradeSkillMaster or Auction Master might be of assistance for more advanced auctioners. * To get a more detailed pricing information about a certain item (especially those which are rarely sold on AH), you can check online resources specialized in collecting and analyzing item pricing information. These sites can provide you with historical price information about item, as well as price on realms other than yours (e.g. WoWuction) Videos Notes *The Auction House takes a 5% cut of any successful auction. **See Deposits section of Formulas:Auction House. *Auction Deposit fees are significantly higher in the neutral auction houses. **The Neutral Auction House takes a 15% cut. As of patch 3.3.3, the neutral auction house cut has been reduced from 30% to 15%. *As of Cataclysm, there are faction-specific auction houses in the Aldor and Scryer banks in Shattrath City. The neutral auction house however is not to be found here anymore. *Players with trial accounts can see the items listed for an auction but cannot buy or sell through the Auction Houses. *As of August 23 - 24, 2012, a subscription is no longer required to access the remote Auction House feature via the World of Warcraft Mobile Armory. *Characters on the same account cannot bid on items put up for auction on any Auction House by a different character on the same account, even if the characters are of different factions (Alliance or Horde) using a Auction House. *Blizzard does not prohibit "giving away" items to friends on opposite factions by putting an item on the neutral auction house with a buyout fee of , and expecting their intended recipient to buyout on it quickly. However, anyone is entitled to buyout the item at that price, and even if someone is not the intended recipient of that item, "stealing" it is not punishable by GMs. Patch changes * support added including new Game Time tab as part of main Auction House window.}} * * * * * * * * * References See also * Auction guide * Auction House fees and deposits formulae * Guide to making money * Working the Auction House * World of Warcraft Remote ;AddOns and tools * WoWuction External links ;API ;Market info ; β News Jul 1st 2014 4:45AM}} ;News Oct 17th 2013 12:00PM}} Feb 21st 2012 4:00PM}} Aug 19th 2011 9:00AM}} ;Old info Zarhym, 2010/06/08 10:05:49 PM}} de:Auktionshaus fi:Auction House fr:Hôtel des ventes ja:Auction House nl:Auction House pl:Auction House Category:Auctions Category:Game terms